


So much pain

by daydreamer_tf



Series: So much pain [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Kinda fluff, Losing Someone, Some angst, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_tf/pseuds/daydreamer_tf
Summary: Don't know how to summarize this so here the first sentences:The stone in his hand shimmers light green. Anger is everything he feels. It floods him every time he sees her up in the sky. He wants her dead, the thought already took over his mind.I'm gonna feel her blood on my hands!An evil smile forms on his lips while he looks up in the sky. Seeing the red cape flying to save someone's life.He knew that it won't be easy to hurt her, but he has to try. He can’t dare to fail. And so he waits, waits for the perfect moment.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: So much pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	So much pain

The stone in his hand shimmers light green. Anger is everything he feels. It floods him every time he sees her up in the sky. He wants her dead, the thought already took over his mind.

_ I'm gonna feel her blood on my hands! _

An evil smile forms on his lips while he looks up in the sky. Seeing the red cape flying to save someone's life.

He knew that it won't be easy to hurt her, but he had to try. He can’t dare to fail. And so he waits, waits for the perfect moment.

"Lena, hay!" The blond answers her phone with a big smile on her lips.

" _ I just wanted to ask if our lunch date still stands?" _

"Of course, I'm on my way. Sorry, I had to deal with some important things. Just give me five minutes."

" _ Sure, Supergirl had to save the world again." Lena smirks slightly. "Just try to stay safe Kara. _ "

"I will, see you in a few minutes!"

" _ I can't wait. _ "

Never would have Kara imagine that Lena would be ok with her being Supergirl. But she was and their bond just grew with the knowledge that there are no more secrets between the two women. Strong enough to say that they shared the same feelings for each other. Of course without the other one knowing about it. Both of them were too scared to say something.

Both end the call with a big smile on their lips. Little did Kara know about the shadow that followed her all day long, waiting for her to be careless.

Just a few minutes later, the blond stands in her office with a bag of food under her arm.

"There you are."

"Yeah, I'm still sorry for being late."

"Don't apologize!"

Lena pulls her into a long hug. Both taking in the scent of the other one, not wanting to break the contact. Their hearts ache when they have to lose the hug to sit down on the couch.

"So, tell me."

"About?" Kara looks up confused while she takes everything out of the bag and places it on the table.

"Why it took you so long and why you're nearly an hour to late." Lena couldn't hide the smile that forms on her lips when she looks at her secret love.

"Oh yeah, there was this alien attack. Pretty nasty alien. We’ve been trying to capture it for over a week now."

"That sounds like you weren't successful?"

"Sadly, no. But how was your day?"

"Actually quite boring."  _ But it got better the moment you stepped into my office. _

After both of them get lost in each other’s eyes, they try to hide their attraction with a laugher.

_ Her eyes are so beautiful, I wish I could tell her how much she means to me! _

An uncomfortable silence arises between them. Kara is the first that tries to solve the tension.

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything. You don't have to ask."

"It's just really weird to say this and I'm really scared of how you would react, you know?"

"Kara, I won’t run away. Just tell me."

She nods and takes a deep breath. Her thoughts are running around crazy, unable to find a way to hold on. Should she really do this? Should she tell her about her feelings?

Lena's cold hand suddenly rests on her own, making her shiver in surprise. With an encouraging smile, she looks at her.

"I promise." She tries to calm her down. What could be so bad that she's so nervous to tell her? She knew for sure that there are no more secrets, so what else could it possibly be?  _ Does she know about my feelings for her? Maybe she doesn't want to see me again! I can't lose her... _

"It's about us, kinda."

Lena's heart cramps a bit and starts to hurt. Now scared of what she's going to say, she takes her hand back. "What are you talking about?"

"I... Lena I'm in love with you. For such a long time but I was always so scared to say something. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lose you, because I need you in my life. I always needed you. And... I just... I love you Lena." She starts stuttering at the end and turns her gaze to the ground, too scared to see her face.

Overwhelmed by her words, Lena just sits there. She doesn’t know what to say or even to think. Her mind is empty, she can’t form one proper word.

"Please say something." Kara says scared and looks slowly up again.

Lena opens her mouth to give her an answer, but nothing comes out. Her eyes tear up a bit and her lip starts to tremble.

"I ruined it, didn't I? I'm sorry Lena. Just forget what I said, ok?"

The moment Lena is finally able to find her words again, Kara's phone starts to ring.

"No Kara it's-"

"Sorry, that's Alex, I ehm... sorry, I'm gonna go..."

Before Lena can stop her, Kara already flashes out of her office.  _ Good work Kara, why did I even open my mouth? I'm so stupid! _

"Miss Luthor? " Lena’s assistant steps into the office with some documents under her arms. "Could you sign these papers? Miss Luthor? Are you crying? Are you ok?" When she sees the head of the company, she starts to worry about her. Never before, she saw the young woman crying in her office.

"Sure, just put them on my desk."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect actually!" A big smile appears on Lena’s lips, when she finally completely realizes what happened and what Kara has told her. Her heart jumps in joy and her hand starts to shake.  _ OMG, I have to tell her how I feel. She's gonna think that I'm not interested in her! That she feels the same for me... _

Her hands are still shaking while she types in the short text:  **_Please stay safe Kara. We need to continue this later_ ** **♥**

But Kara doesn’t check her messages for the next hours. She saw the name on her screen but she was too scared to check the messages she left. She couldn't bear to see Lena rejecting her, telling her that they can't be friends anymore. It would hurt her to much if she would lose her best friend over her stupid feelings.

"Alex what's going on? Why do you need my help?"

"Supergirl, good you're here." Her sister speaks up when Kara approaches her.

"Alex." Kara says annoyed.

"Right, sorry. We found the alien and need your help to finally capture it." Alex tells her everything she needs to know.

With a nod, she flashes out of the big window and to her destination. But there is no alien. Again.

"There is no alien Alex. Alex? Alex do you copy?"  _ Of course the coms have to shut down... Well at least I can take a look before I fly back to the DEO. Isn't like I have somewhere else to go... _

Suddenly her skin starts to burn and her veins start to shine green. Her body cramps together and fills her with strong pain.  _ What is going on? _

A figure steps out of the dark, a light green stone in his hand. "So the rumours are true. The girl of steel has a weakness."

Kara's face burns and she groans in pain. "Who... who are you?"

"I am the man that will bring you down. I am Lex. Lex Luthor. I am the one that will kill all Supers and clean this world from the aliens. I will save humanity!"

"Lu- Luthor? You are Lena's brother."

"Oh yes, my little sister has a little weakness for you. You corrupted her mind and pulled her away from me! It's your fault that she is now against me! You and your stupid cousin destroyed my life. I will bring Lena back on the right path."

"No. Lena will never give in to you. She is not like you! Lena is a good person."

A big grin forms on his lips, he steps closer causing her skin to burn even more. The feeling of someone running knives through her veins increase with every step he takes.

"We will see. Oh wait, no. I will see. You won't because you will leave this place once and for all!" With an evil laugh, he pulls out a green knife. "Who would've thought that this green stone is able to hurt the girl of steel? That this stone can KILL a Kryptonian."

"Where did you get the Kryptonite from?" Kara whispers in pain.

But he isn’t answering her, instead he runs the knife through the skin on her arm. The grin on his face grows bigger and bigger with every wound he causes her. The little pieces that get stuck in her skin burn like hell.

"Supergirl on her knees..." Grinning, he pushes the knife slowly into her chest.

A sudden bam corrupts the area as the DEO storms it. "Step back from her!"

"I said step back!" Alex's voice sounds. But Lex just grins and pulls the knife out just to push it back in before he steps back slowly and disappears in thin air.

Blood runs out of Kara's mouth and she breaks down to the ground.

"Agent down!" Alex runs over to her. "Come on Kara, stay with me."

"Lena... I need to get to her..." Kara gets up, swallowing, and jumps up into the sky.

Her flight takes longer than usually, she loses consciousness every few minutes. When she finally arrives at Lena's office, she lands on her balcony and just breaks down. Her body screams in pain and the knife in her chest pulsates.

"Kara?" Lena's voice causes her to look up and straight into a pair of soft green eyes. "Omg, Kara what happened?" The softness in her eyes changes into fear. She instead kneels down next to her and lays her hand next to the knife.

Kara coughs and spits some blood. She tries to get up and groans in pain

"We need to get you to the DEO!"

"No... I need to tell you something."

"You will die Kara. We need to get you to the DEO, they can save you!" Lena tries to pull her up and towards the door, but Kara stops her.

"Lena please... I am sorry... I shouldn't have said something. But I love you Lena Luthor and I can't fight my feelings any longer. I love you so so much."

"We need to get help..."

"It's too late Lena." A small but soft smile appears on her lips.

"No Kara. You can't leave me. Not yet. Not before I told you- I told you-" Lena's voice breaks every time she tries to say what is on her mind.

"Told me what?"

"That I love you too Kara. I love you and you can't leave me! I need you Kara! You're everything for me and... you can't leave!"

"You... you love me?" A little tear escapes her eye.

"Yes!"

A big smile appears on Kara's face and she pulls Lena into a loving kiss. The moment her lips meet they both melt into each other.

"Why did I run away when you're feeling the same for me? Gosh you're so beautiful. So so beautiful." Kara whispers, she presses a short kiss on Lena's cheek before her body falls limply into Lena's arms.

"Kara? Kara? No no no! Come back to me. Kara!" She buries her face in the fabric of Kara's suit and starts to sob. "I just got you, please..."

She can feel how her heart stops beating, see how life leaves her eyes. A tear rolling down her cheek. And still, there was a smile on her lips. A happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I haven't broken too many hearts?


End file.
